Aluminum electrolysis cells employ a system of anodes and cathodes. Typically, the cathode is produced from amorphous carbon, which is durable and inexpensive. However, a cathode or a cathode component that has better aluminum wettability and permits closer anode-cathode spacing by reducing movement of molten aluminum could improve the thermodynamic efficiency. Titanium diboride (TiB2) is wettable by aluminum metal, and efforts have been made to produce cathodes from TiB2. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,382 to Joo, U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,442 to Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,324 to Ransley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,639 to Kibby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,876 to Ransley, Apr. 18, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,061 to Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,420 to Foster, Canadian Pat. No. 922,384, Mar. 6, 1973, and Belgian Pat. No. 882,992. However, it is believed that no TiB2 cathodes are currently in commercial use.